Conventionally, an image-capturing device synthesizing an image focused on an optional image plane from data captured in one photographic shot has been known. For example, an image-capturing device described in patent literature 1 synthesizes image data based on output values of pixels receiving rays passing through a photographic optical system and being incident on the centers of a plurality of microlenses.